Conventionally, known is an information reading device for optically reading information recorded on an information recording medium such as a passport or a card (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The information reading device described in Patent Document 1 is a manual reading device. The information reading device includes an image sensor configured to optically read information printed on one side of the information recording medium. The image sensor is attached to a frame unit forming a conveying path of the information recording medium.
Patent Document 1: WO2006/090860
The information recording medium includes an information recording medium in which image information on both sides of the information recording medium is required, such as an ID card. If the information on both sides of such an information recording medium is optically read by the information reading device described in Patent Document 1, it is necessary to perform a reading operation of reading information on one side of the information recording medium with the image sensor and a reading operation of reading the information on the other side of the information recording medium with the image sensor, and thus, the reading operation of the information recorded on the information recording medium becomes complicated.
Further, for example, if information on both sides of an ID card in which image information on both sides thereof is required is optically read by the information reading device described in Patent Document 1, an illegal act is possible where information on one side of the ID card is read with the image sensor, and then information on the other side of another person's ID card is read with the image sensor, so that the security is deteriorated.